


wordless warmth

by glim



Series: AU-gust 2020 fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Graduate School, Kissing, M/M, fallling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Steve knows he's already gone on this guy that he met at grad student mixer at the beginning of the fall semester.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: AU-gust 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: AUgust 2020





	wordless warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust 2020 Prompt #2 - College AU.

Sam's already sitting on a bench just outside the art museum, his messenger bag next to him, a book on his lap, a bar of sunlight falling over his shoulder. He doesn't look up until Steve's a few steps away from him, but when he does, the sun catches his eyes, too, and Steve swears he sees gold in the warm, deep brown of Sam's eyes. The sun is just setting and the warmth of the day is settling around them. 

"You're early," Steve says. He sits down on the bench next to Sam, peering over his shoulder to look at what he's reading, then turns to nuzzle a kiss against Sam's neck. 

"My seminar ended early, but not early enough to go back home. What?" He asks, and glances over his shoulder when Steve hums against his skin. 

"You--" Steve tops, and turns his face into Sam's neck again. He can't just say, _you so smell good_ , even though Sam does. Autumn leaves and light cologne, warm skin and a faint, faraway wisp of old books, paper and leather and ink. Steve's not sure how much of that is just Sam and how much of it is his own imagination, but the thought of saying it out loud, here in the quad feels like too much all of a sudden. "You look really good today." 

"Yeah? Okay, thanks." Sam laughs, warm and low, and slides his arm around Steve's shoulders so he can nestle in closer. "So do you." 

Steve can't help but laugh, too, now that Sam's cuddled himself up closer. "Yeah, art studio fashion, old jeans and a tee shirt Bucky doesn't know he's missing. Yet." 

" _Yet_ ," Sam agrees. He's in jeans, too, and a white button up, now top few buttons undone now that he's finished working in the library for the day. 

It's not that, though. It's the way that the sunlight catches his eyes and the way Steve can feel the corner of his mouth curl into a smile when Steve presses a kiss there. It's the way his fingers look as they tuck an index card into his book to mark his place. It's the way delicate brush of his eyelashes against his cheek and the--

Well, _everything_ , and Steve knows he's already gone on this guy that he met at grad student mixer at the beginning of the fall semester. 

Not that Steve's doing so great on other fronts so far this semester. 

_Sleep in the grad student office of the Fine Arts Department?_

Steve's pretty sure he managed that the first week. 

_Inhale something he's allergic to in the art studio and spend an afternoon with his eyes watering and nose running like crazy?_

Multiple times. This month. 

_Fall in love with the first guy you date in grad school?_

Apparently he's managed that, too. 

Steve turns to Sam, about to ask him if he wants to take the long walk across campus before grabbing dinner, but all he manages is a quiet, soft _hey_ when Sam looks at him. 

"Hey," Sam murmurs. He smiles, too, and smiles again when Steve touches the side of his face. 

So, Steve kisses him, and kisses him again, and keeps on kissing Sam, soft and sweet and with a kind of wordless warmth he's never felt before. 

When they pull apart, Sam rests a palm on Steve's chest and strokes the material of his tee shirt. 

"Maybe next time, you can wear one of my shirts when to go work in the studio," Sam says and leans in to brush to brush a kiss over Steve's bottom lip. "I"d like to see that." 

"Oh... _oh_ ," Steve sighs, and lets himself sink into the warmth of the late afternoon and the touch of Sam's fingers finding his. "I'm definitely stealing the first one I find tonight."


End file.
